Fabric tops are popular for certain types of vehicles, namely convertible type vehicles. These tops often allow for the partial opening of the top by folding a first section, i.e. the area directly over the front seat passengers, rearwardly to an open position to provide better ventilation and a feeling of openness. When the fabric top is in the open position, it is unsecured and thus able to rattle and move about causing damage to the vehicle and fabric top. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a folding fabric top which may be easily secured in the open position.